A return
by AeroGrammer
Summary: Cream has an unexpected visit from Amy. (oneshot) This is just a lame first story one shot that is just a testing ground for me. Lol, this story is kinda weird (as i view it) and i wrote it in 7 hours


**Notes Before Reading:** **Hi! This is my first fanfic. Don't expect too much. I'm just testing my present skills so i can see what i need to work on. Say whatcha wanna say, any day.**

 **And maybe leave a like.**

 **NB:** _ **IT =**_ **Cheese. I have no idea what gender IT is, so im gonna refer to it as** _ **IT.**_

 **A return**

Cream was alone that day.

Her mother had gone out to get shopping for all the family, and surprisingly, this was rare, Cheese wasn't here too. _IT_ had gone to the vet for a checkup.

Her and _IT_ had been out for a while, a while too long for her to pay any attention. She thought it had been more than half a day by the looks of it, as it was looking like nighttime now, but in reality it was just daylight savings. She'd had to waste the day doing jobs and tried drawing on a chalkboard she'd recently been given for her birthday. Otherwise she had done her chores and work in order to impress her mother while she was out.

She was tired now. The amount the poor girl had to do was immense...she considered making tea for herself and doing cleaning and-

Suddenly, Cream heard the bell ring.

She rushed open to see who it is. _Maybe its my mother!_ She thought. But to her surprise, as she opened the door she was greeted by a familiar pink hedgehog.

'Hey Cream!', She greeted. 'Howzit going?'

'Amy!' Cream giggled, elated. She was so happy to see her best mate again. She hadn't seen her since… since…. That Day.

She'd last seen her at Tail's birthday party, and all through the party she'd looked quite down throughout the party and by the state of Amy's looks at the end she'd looked a bit ruffled up, as if something had really happened, and since then she'd always wondered what had happened. But she'd never been able to ask.

Amy looked surprisingly happier than back at That Day. Cream was curious to see what had gone on, and decided to welcome her in to her humble abode.

As soon as Cream let Amy in the house, Cream, being polite as she is, made her a cup of tea and biscuits, which to Cream's surprise, she devoured rather quickly.

'Mmmm!' Amy muffled while she was eating the biscuits. 'So mmmlcios!'

Cream smiled. She then decided to make some conversation.

'So what have you been doing since I last saw you, Ms Amy Rose?' Cream tilted her head slightly and waited for a response. Amy answered, 'Umm, I've been traveling a bit, and seen some things… heh…'

Something with Amy made Cream wary of her. She seemed different after she had asked the question, and she'd just lost all the emotion in her voice. Like if all your chaos had been drained from you.

It was as if there was something that had been brought up from that. But Cream wanted to dig deeper, and kept looking as normal as ever, and continued the conversation.

'Where've you been, Amy? I'm curious.'

'Like I said, travelling. I didn't really have a map so I had no idea where I was.. Sorry if I can't tell you…'

That was a blatant lie, and even the usually naive rabbit knew something was up. She wasn't going back now. It was obvious something was up.

'What did it look like? Anything interesting?' Cream asked, not inquisitively though. She thought it could end there, but no. A response came:

'...mountains...rivers... Rainforest… I don't know, Cream...'

 _Really Amy? The rail only goes to one station._ Cream thought. _I think that Ms Amy is hiding something that is of some importance. I'll just ask the question. There isn't any point letting her keep it to herself._

Cream straightened up, trying to be a bit confident, as asking this question felt hard for her. But she finally asked.

'You didn't go there, did you, Miss Amy?'

Amy froze. She knew inside that she was now stuck. Her excuses had ran out, rather quickly indeed. She didn't reply; she was just a bit gobsmacked, and felt her emotions rising up.

'What actually happened , Amy? I want to help you. But lying to me won't help.'

 _She sounds a lot like her mother, geez,_ Amy thought. _Why does she care so much?!_

 _* sigh*, I'm gonna have to say my thoughts anyway._

Amy opened up.

Cream saw as she uttered the first word it was something she really wanted to hold back to even her best mate; _Something emotional,_ Cream conclude mentally.

'I… I….wasn't really there...I-I'm sorry…'

'Amy, I accept your apology. Please tell me. I was so worried…'

Cream really was. She thought about Amy all the time. She even thought that she'd ditched her… and all the time she wondered when she'd return.

'O…..ok….'Amy kindamumbled, feeling the emotions rising higher than before.

'Y..you know the last day (That Day) I saw you? At that party? W…...well…w..well….'

She couldn't admit the truth. It hurt too much inside to let the words out of her mouth.

'Please Amy, you can speak to me…'

Cream could sense all of Amy's negative chaos energy. It was all over the household.

It was digging into Cream and she began to feel it; all the pain, emotion and sadness….

It was hard.

'I….I…..I..'

Amy broke down.

She began to cry.

Cream came over and hugged the crying hedgehog. She was feeling the pain.

'He….he cheated on me… he….'

Creams ears perked up a bit. _Cheated? Who?_

Amy continued.

'S...sonic….I saw him with that girl….'

'I'm sorry Amy. I'm sorry he did this.', Cream replied in a attempt at consolation.

Amy changed attitude.

'That's what happened….'

The change was sudden. And Cream knew what she was going to do; go and pull out the yellow and pink you-know-what-it-is.

'And I'm going to-'

'Don't...please….'

Cream grabbed her arm and clenched it.

'I'm always here... please don't... '

'Not now...he cheated on me...!'

Cream had to stop her. And in the attempt to stop her, she said what she knew was the only thing to defuse this pink furball.

'He'll probably like you now...'

Amy defused. And a major attitude change occurred. Somehow, she was elated again.

'What?! He likes me?!'

 _A lie too far, Cream. A lie too far,_ Cream thought. She just had to accept it. And hope she forget.

'Y..yes...'

Amy squealed pure joy.

'MY SONIC LOVES ME!'

Within a matter of seconds, Amy had rushed out of the house.

'THANK YOU CREAM FOR TELLING MEEEEE!' Amy yelled in the distance.

Cream sighed while she layed on the floor, exausted from what happened.

She'd messed up big time.

 _Sonic isn't going to like this,_ Cream thought. _Not one bit._


End file.
